A Day in a Life
by lunamugetsu
Summary: Have you ever wondered what Kimiko (FemKomatsu) does with a day with a Heavenly King. Well here you go! See what happens with Kimiko in her day to day life with the Heavenly Kings! Please Enjoy!
1. Nightmare and Dream

**Lunamugetsu: Hello my fellow readers! It is I Luna, back with a brand new story, even though I have two other stories that are still in progress. Oh well! For those who don't know this is just a drabble meaning a bunch of oneshots, so no overarching plot in this one. Anyway Enjoy.**

 **Also I do not own Toriko**

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

 _It was torture. Sani was looking at scene that was his worst nightmare. His darling little Kimiko-chan was married, and to that disgusting brute Toriko none the less._

 _Miko, Sani thought as he stood next to Coco, who was the best man and Zebra, who wasn't even in a suit._

 _This wedding is disgusting, Sani thought as he looked at the scenery, it was an outside wedding under the candy blossom trees, which were trees that sprouted candy flowers and when they bloom they fall to the ground in a beautiful array of colors. He then looked at the rest of the guests that were at the wedding, which included some of Kimiko's friends from the restaurant she worked at, he then saw the Gourmet Knights in one part of the crowd, and he looked at some old friends of Toriko and Ichiryuu._

 _This wedding is disgusting, Sani thought again and looked over and saw Toriko who was laughing with Aimaru._

 _I should have been the one who married Miko! No, that disgusting Toriko asked her first!, Sani shouted in his mind_

 _"Miko." Sani whined before picking up a glass of wine and then started searching for Kimiko and saw that she was over with Yun, Terry, Quinn, and Kiss. She was currently petting Terry while giggling as she saw that Zebra wanted to get in a fight again. He then took the time to look at Kimiko's dress which was big white ball gown that had sequins on the bodice making her sparkle._

 _She can do so much better than that brute, Sani thought and then heard someone tapping on their glass and looked to see that it was Ichiryuu._

 _"Oi Toriko!" Ichiryuu shouted, "How about a kiss from the bride and groom!"_

 _No! Sani shouted in his head_

 _Toriko laughed and then went over and pulled Kimiko close to him. Sani started gripping his wine glass tight._

 _Toriko started to lean in towards Kimiko._

 _Cracks started appear in Sani's wine glass._

 _The two were getting closer to each other._

 _Sani was breathing heavily with sweat started to slide down his neck._

 _The two were now a hair's length away from touching._

 _Crack! Sani's glass broke._

 _"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Sani shouted_

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Sani yelled as he sat up from his bed. Sweat dripping down his face. He looked around to see that he was in his bedroom.

"A dream" Sani's face instantly morphed into one of disgust, "No, that was a disgusting nightmare!"

Knock! Knock!

Who's that? Sani wondered.

"Sani-san? Are you okay? I heard you scream." The door opened and Kimiko peared into his room.

"Miko! What are you doing here?" Sani said

"Huh? Don't you remember? My apartment got flooded because the sprinkler system went haywire. So while they're busy repairing the damage, I asked if I could stay at your place, and you agreed." she explained

"Oh yeah" Sani said as he started to remember

"Did you have a nightmare?" Kimiko asked as she walked into his room. Sani blushed as he saw that she was wearing one of his button up shirts that went down to her knees

Oh yeah, Sani thought, she didn't have any clean clothes so I gave her one of my shirts.

"Sani-san?" Kimiko said bringing him out of his thoughts.

"Oh, it's nothing Miko" Sani said and then patted her head making her pout.

Cute, Sani thought

"Do you want to talk about it?" Kimiko asked as she sat at the edge of his bed.

"No, not really" Sani said as he thought about his dream, and his heart sunk at the idea of Kimiko marrying someone else. That's when he felt someone pat his head.

"It's going to be okay, Sani. It was only a dream" Kimiko said as she patted his head making him blush.

"Miko" Sani said and then gave a small smile, "Can you stay with me until I fall asleep?"

"Uh, okay" she said while sitting at the end of his bed with a light blush on her face.

"No,not like that." Sani said, he then pulled Kimiko right next to him so that she was in bed with him, with the covers on, to keep her warm, "It's more beautiful this way."

"Uh, I suppose so." Kimiko said while blushing as Sani hugged her closer.

"Don't worry, it's just until I fall asleep," Sani said as he hugged her close.

"Ok" Kimiko said while blushing

It was a couple moments before her breath started to even out and then her eyes started to droop as sleep started to take over and soon she was fast asleep. Sani took a look at Kimiko who was currently sleeping away.

Miko, I'm going to ask to marry you one day, and when that day comes, please say yes, Sani thought and then kissed her forehead.

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

 **Lunamugetsu: So these chapters are just going to be random, some are even going to be AU, so if anyone has any ideas they want to be written out, feel free to tell me, all ideas are accepted, and I'll try to write it out.**

 **REVIEW!**


	2. A Sick Day

**Lunamugetsu: I do not own Toriko.**

 **Hello my fellow readers! This chapter is based on the request of Animegirl426. I chose this one because, right now, I'm currently sick, so I'll completely know how to describe how ill Kimiko is feeling, probably because I'm feeling it, right now.**  
▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

Cough! Cough!

Kimiko started to groan as pain started to make itself prevalent in her chest and throat.

This is terrible. I'm snuggled in a ton of blankets, and yet I still feel so cold, Kimiko thought.

"At least I was able to tell the manager, that I was sick," Kimiko grimaced as her throat started protest in speaking.

I didn't think it was going to be this bad, it was just a tickle in my throat yesterday, Kimiko thought.

"Yun! Yun!" a pink penguin said as he started to waddle over to Kimiko with an orange in his hand.

"Oh, did you get this for me?" Kimiko said as she turned her head to Yun.

"Yun! Yun!" Yun placed the orange on her bed and pushed it towards her hand.

"Ah" Kimiko said as she examined the orange closer, she felt the skin of the orange, to find it was tougher than a regular orange, and then she saw that the skin had small circular designs.

"Did you go out just to get a lozorange, just for me?" she asked. Yun chirped and nodded, while showing her his coin purse that had the receipt.

Lozoranges were lozenges that had a high amount of vitamin C and antioxidants, it also has a lot of collagen and health benefits that come with it, it's so cute that Yun went out just to get this for me, Kimiko thought as she looked at the fruit in her hand.

"Thank you, Yun. I'm sorry, but I can't eat it. The skin is to hard for me to peel to get the lozenges inside" Kimiko said as she held up the fruit for Yun to take.

"Yun." the penguin sadly chirped

"It's okay, Yun. The fact that you went out of your way to help me feel better, makes me so happy." Kimiko said as she patted Yun on his head making him chirp in happiness.

I wonder what Toriko-san is doing right now? Kimiko thought as she started to drift back to sleep.

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

Yun softly chirped as he saw Kimiko sleeping and looked back at the fruit that he had gotten for her.

"Yun" the penguin chirped and then started to see if he could peel off the skin. He sighed a he saw that there wasn't a dent in the skin. That was when Yun had an idea.

Toriko = big muscles

Big muscles= can open lozorange

Open lozorange = Kimiko can eat lozorange = Kimiko feels better

Toriko = Kimiko feeling better

Yun chirped as he congratulating himself on finding out how he can make Kimiko feel better. Yun then took his bag that had all of his items and left the apartment to go find Toriko.

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

"Yun. Yun." Yun started to chirp as he waddled down the street. He was waddling towards the first place that he thought Toriko would be at, Hotel Gourmet. He waddled up to the restaurant and looked around to see if there was a giant blue haired man anywhere.

"Yo Kimiko!" a voice yelled throughout the room

"Yun!" he chirped in delight and headed towards the entrance to see Toriko carrying a large sack of food on his back.

"Yun. Yun. Yun!" Yun chirped as he tugged on Toriko's pants.

"Huh? What are you trying to tell me?" Toriko said as he looked at the penguin waving his arms franticly.

"Oh, Toriko-san, if you're looking for chef Kimiko, she's probably at home, she called in sick today." a waiter said

"Sick?" Toriko said and then looked at Yun who was waving his arms franticly

"Yun! Yun! Yun!" the penguin said while tugging on Toriko's pants to make him follow him.

"You want me to follow you?" Toriko said

"Yun! Yun! Yun!" Yun nodded and then started to waddle out of the hotel towards Kimiko's apartment, with Toriko following right behind him.

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

Kimiko groaned as she woke up, her throat was killing her, everytime she breathed, it felt like torture. She slowly got up to go to the bathroom and washed her hands. She looked up at the mirror to see that she looked terrible. Her nose was red from being stocked up with mucus, and her eyes look so tired.

Well, I look as terrible as I feel, she thought. That was when she heard voices coming outside her door.

"Quiet Yun, you might wake her up"

"Yun! Yun! Yun!"

Toriko-san, Yun? Kimiko thought as she went out of the bathroom to open the front door and saw Toriko hunched over trying to quiet Yun, who was currently waving his arms around.

"Toriko-san, Yun" Kimiko said catching both of their attentions.

"Hey Kimiko" Toriko said as he looked at Kimiko she was wearing a set of blue pajamas.

She looks so tired, Toriko thought as he looked at her face.

"Sorry to bother you. It's just that Yun brought me here, and I heard that you were sick." Toriko said

"Yun brought you" Kimiko looked at the penguin who was looking through his bag and then brought out the lozorange, he then motioned for Toriko to peel the fruit and then give it to Kimiko.

"Oh, you wanted me to peel the fruit so that you could give it to Kimiko to make her feel better" Toriko said and then took the lozorange and then dug his fingers into the peel and started to peel back the thick skin to reveal little tiny segments with the fruit that were the size of little lozenges that were orange.

"Here you go Kimiko" Toriko picked up one of the lozenges and motioned for her to open her mouth.

"Ah." she opened her mouth letting Toriko put the lozenge in there.

"Thank you, Toriko-san" Kimiko said that was when she felt herself being picked up.

"Toriko-san?" Kimiko questioned as Toriko started to walk inside her apartment.

"You shouldn't be walking around when you're sick, you should be resting. Where's your bedroom?" Toriko said while carrying her bridal style.

"It's on the right" Kimiko said while blushing. He placed her in the bed and pulled the covers onto her body.

"You stay here and rest. That lozenge may take away the pain for now, but you still need to rest." Toriko said

"Ok, Toriko-san." Kimiko said as she watched him leave her room while closing the door.

Toriko-san is so kind, I'm really glad that I met him, she thought and then fell asleep

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

"Kimiko." Toriko said while slightly shaking her awake.

"Huh?" she said as she got up and rubbed her eyes.

"I made you something to eat." Toriko said as he showed her a tray of chicken vegetable soup.

"If you can't swallow any of the pieces then you can just drink the broth." Toriko said as he placed the tray by her nightstand.

"Toriko-san you can cook?" Kimiko said

"Well yeah, just not all that fancy stuff that you can cook. Don't mark me as hopeless in the kitchen, Kimiko." Toriko said

"Sorry." Kimiko said and then blushed when Toriko rested his forehead against hers.

"Your fever went down a little, but we shouldn't take any chances. Do you think you'd be able to feed yourself" Toriko said

"Yeah. How is Yun and Terry" Kimiko asked

"Yun's find he's been chirping in the living room, Terry's fine, she's at home with Obsaurus." Toriko said as he watched Kimiko eat.

"Kimiko. Why didn't you call me for help?" Toriko said helting Kimiko from eating

"Um, well. I didn't want to bother you. I'm sure you got better things than to take care of me." Kimiko said

"There's no reason that I shouldn't be helping someone that I care for." Toriko said and then ruffled up Kimiko's hair, "So next time you're sick Kimiko, tell me and I'll come rushing to help you."

"Ok, Toriko-san!" Kimiko said while smiling.

"Now you got to eat a lot to get better. So don't worry, I made a whole pot, for you to eat all of!" Toriko said

"Wait Toriko-san, how big is the pot?" Kimiko asked.

"Oh something around the size I can eat." Toriko said.

"Eh, Toriko-san I can't eat something that big!" Kimiko said

"Well I'm going to make you" Toriko said

"Toriko-san" Kimiko sighed.

Kimiko, Toriko thought, I really do care for you, more than you think I do. So I really hope that you feel the same way towards me.

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

 **Lunamugetsu: I am done! This took so long! Anyway I hope you enjoy this! Please**

 **REVIEW**


	3. A Surprise

**Lunamugetsu: I do not own Toriko!**

 **I'm so sorry that it's been so long since I last updated! I've just been so busy with my college classes ( _cough*_ school sucks!* _cough)_ I also got sidetracked by getting sucked into fandoms. I recently got into Miraculous Ladybug & Cat Noir ( _It's so awesome! I love it! It's ruined my life in the best way possible)_ I also found interesting stuff ( _Cough* Mystic Messenger* Cough)_ Yeah, I'm still learning to manage my time better. Anyway enjoy!**

 **▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬**

 _WAAAAAAAHH!_

The scream echoed throughout the house, rousing the rest of its inhabitant. Specifically the couple that were previously sleeping in their bed.

"I should go check-" the woman was halted from the rest of her sentence as a hand rested on her shoulder.

"It's okay, I'll handle it. Go back to sleep." the man said

"Are you sure Coco?" she said while yawning

"Don't worry, I can handle it. You've been working too hard, Kimiko-chan. Get some rest, just leave it to me." He said as he pulled the covers over her body.

"Okay, sweetie" she said as her eyes started to close again. He smiled as he watched her drift back into her dream. Giving a quick kiss to her forehead he left the room to go check on the cause of the scream.

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

WAAAAAAAHHH!

The scream pierced the small room that it was in. The room being colored in blue with paintings of birds and small animals scattered on the walls. Looking around the room one could see a rocking chair in the corner along with chest filled with toys. On the other side stood a bookshelf filled with stories and on one shelf was a picture frame of a young couple. The woman was wearing a yellow dress, she was clearly pregnant as one could see her belly protruding from the summer dress. The man by her side was towered over her, his arms circled around her in a hug. His palms were on her pregnant belly, a smile could be seen on his face that could only be matched by the radiant woman that was also smiling. A crib stood in the corner of the room, a baby boy cried to tell that he needed help.

WAAAAAHH!

"Now, now, why are you crying?" Coco said as he carefully picked up the baby. The baby cried as his father started to find a comfortable position to carry him. Coco's nose wrinkled as he identified what the cause for the screaming was.

"Smells like you went potty." he told his son. Coco then went over to the changing table that was next to the crib. After a quick diaper change, the baby was soon giggling with happiness with the relief of being clean again. Coco chuckled as he picked up his son and tried to rock him back to sleep.

"Now are you going to be a good boy and go back to sleep?" he asked. The baby gurgled some spit bubbles in reply.

"I guess not, huh." He said while cradling his son in his arms.

"How about this I'll tell you something that I haven't told anyone else before and you have to promise to go to sleep." he said as he offered a finger for the baby to shake. The baby gurgled reaching out for the finger and curling his small hand around the appendage.

"Alright then." Coco smiled as his son who was playing with his finger. "Did you know that, there was a time I was afraid of being around your mother."

He watched as the baby continued to play with the finger and even started to gnaw on the finger with his gums.

"We weren't together back then. We were just friends before. When I first met her, through your Uncle Toriko, I didn't think anything of her at the beginning. It's because I knew that when she would see me use my poison she would see me as something not human. Now, I won't say I was estranged from having females come after me. It's just that when they would see me use my poison or see the poison in my skin, they would gain that look. They would have a hint of fear in their face. I suspected your mother would have been the same, but to my surprise. She held none of that, she accepted me, all of me. She was never afraid to be around me, she would always treat me the same as if I was anyone else. I didn't know what I felt then, it was like my heart would beat faster. Everytime we were with each other, I wished it would have lasted forever. It scared me when I realized that I loved your mother. I always thought that she would have loved someone else. That thought was always in my mind. That she would have liked Toriko, Sani, maybe even Zebra. It scared me to tell her what I felt. It scared me that Kimiko-chan would reject me. It was in autumn, when I was able to finally say what I wanted. We were walking through the woods, the trees were shedding their orange and red leaves. To my shock it was your mother who told me that she loved me. I was so surprised, I didn't say anything, it felt like eternity until I was able to tell her that I loved her back. At that moment it felt like nothing else mattered. The happiness kept on coming, when it would be just us together, her cooking dinner for us, spending the night with each other, when we got married. I never thought I could be any happier." Coco looked at his son who was starting to droop his eyes a little but was still looking at his father.

"It was when I received the biggest surprise ever, did I know that my life could get infinitely better. When your mother and I found out we were going to have you. I thought that I would have noticed, but I didn't even know when we found out. You were a complete surprise. The best surprise ever. It's hard to believe that you're only a couple months old, it feels like yesterday that I just welcomed you into the world. Now I want you to know, that your mother is the greatest thing that ever happened to me, and that you have been the greatest surprise in my life. I love you and your mother. Who knows, maybe we'll have a surprise for you one day." Coco smiled as he saw his son sleeping in his arms. He gently set him down in the crib, sweeping back the child's black hair back from his face. He then put a blanket over the baby making sure that he wouldn't get cold and then softly left the room.

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

Coco smiled as he walked back into the bedroom, he looked at his wife sleeping in their bed. Quietly going back to bed, he kissed his wife on her forehead, before admiring her in the moonlight. She will always be beautiful in his eyes. The woman that changed his life forever.

"Coco."

"I'm sorry, did I wake you?"

"No" she muttered as she snuggled closer to him, her eyes still closed, "Did you know that meeting you was the best surprise in my life."

"I love you." Coco said before hugging her closer to him, letting each other's presence bring them sleep.

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

 **Lunamugetsu: I hope you guys like this one. Now if you want to know why it took so long to update, I have an excuse. I know, I know, I'm full of excuses. I just want to let you know, that I found out that my boyfriend (the first boyfriend I ever had) of over eight months was cheating on me. He's now my ex, and I'm just not thinking about him. So I'm just going to try to see if I can update my other stories during the Thanksgiving break, if I can't, then I'm probably going to update in December. So please bare with me on these slow updates. PLEASE**

 **REVIEW!**


	4. In another world

**Lunamugetsu: I do not own Toriko**

 **This is in an Alternate Universe setting.**

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

It wasn't something that Kimiko would tell anybody, if anything it was a guilty pleasure. Kimiko liked reading romance books. While it was a little embarrassing for a woman her age to be reading romance novels, she found that she liked reading those romantic cliches. So here she was sitting on her couch while reading her book. It's setting was in a world where everyone was colorblind, it is only when they meet their soulmate is when their world is filled with color. She was just about to get to the part when the main character was meeting their soulmate's family.

"I didn't think you were into that stuff." Kimiko jumped at the voice behind, spinning her head she could see her boyfriend, Zebra, was standing right behind the couch looking over her shoulder.

"Zebra!" She exclaimed before shutting her book closed. She looked back at her boyfriend who was currently sporting a sinister grin. It would always boggle people's minds whenever they saw that Zebra and her were a couple. Everyone would say that it was a case of opposites attract. While Kimiko was a complete sweetheart, Zebra was an all-around rule breaker. Whenever Zebra would demand something, Kimiko wouldn't take his demand sitting down and would respond back with her own request.

"You really like reading that stuff?" Zebra pointed to her book. She blushed before holding the book to her chest.

"Yeah, it's actually pretty well-written. It's set in a world where everybody has destined soulmate." She explained

"Sounds stupid to me." Zebra said making Kimiko pout. She knew Zebra wasn't really the romantic type, but there were times that she wish that he was.

"And why is that?" Zebra leaned down to be eye-level with Kimiko.

"It's like saying that the world already determined my significant other. That my other half was already predetermined. I'd rather be with the person that I've met and fallen in love with. That I stay with, because they accept me with all my faults, and I them, Nothing should choose who I love, but me." Kimiko blushed as Zebra cupped her cheek.

"Yeah, you'd never want to live in a cocky world like that." She laughed as Zebra gave a laugh.

"You better not be getting cocky with me," Zebra pointed at her making Kimiko smirk. He gave a smile before ruffling her hair, "C'mon I brought home some cake from that bakery you like."

"Really!" Kimiko exclaimed, "Wait, isn't there usually an hour long line there?"

"Those people were really cocky, thinking they could make me wait that long" He grunted as he put the cake box into the fridge.

"I'll go make dinner then," She went into the kitchen, "Any requests?"

"Meat." Kimiko gave a laugh at his answer.

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

Kimiko settled in her bed with Zebra lying right next to her.

"Zebra?" She asked getting a grunt from him signalling that he was listening. "I've been thinking. In another world, do you think we would have been together?"

"Don't get cocky, Kimiko," he moved his hand to caress her head, "Don't think that just because we're in another world, that I wouldn't be with you. You're the woman I love, of course, we'd be together. It doesn't matter what kind of world it is." Kimiko gave a smile before leaning her head against Zebra's body.

"I love you."

That night Kimiko dreamed of a world where the food was everything and the ingredients were amazing. She dreamt of a chef that was in a part of a combo with a scarred man that was over eight feet tall and had a glasgow smile.

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

 **Lunamugetsu: pretty short, but this idea came to my mind, and I couldn't get rid of it. Any of you guys that have any request, don't hesitate to ask. REVIEW!**


	5. Always

**Lunamugetsu: I do not own Toriko**

 **This is based off of a request from xXStilesKuchikiXx**

 **Prompt: Kimiko gets injured and the Kings all worry about her.**

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

The Four Heavenly Kings were all in gathered in a lone hallway. Silence hung in the air as they all remained silent. Toriko was leaning against the wall with his head down, his blue hair overshadowing his face, preventing anyone from seeing his face.

 _It was supposed to be like any other trip. They were all going together._

Coco was sitting in a chair, his head resting against his clasped hands as he stayed completely silent.

 _It all started perfectly, just a walk through the woods. The guys were all playfully arguing with each other. Kimiko was smiling._

Sunny was drumming his fingers against the chair handle that he was sitting in. His hair was messy, all of his locks that were normally meticulously placed in the perfect spot, they were now disheveled. The white, green, blue, and pink hairs were all now mixed with each other rather when they were all separated in their respective colors.

 _They wanted to get into a competition. Kimiko gave a smile as she watched them getting amped up in trying to compete against one another._

Zebra was at the other side of the hallway, the furthest away from the others. He was leaning against the wall. His arms crossed, his eyes were closed. He made no move to talk as they all waited there in silence.

 _If only they paid attention. They should have seen it coming. They could have stopped it. They could have stopped Kimiko from crying out in pain. They could have stopped the beast from hurting her. They could have stopped the blood. WHY WAS THERE SO MUCH BLOO-_

"Stop your fucking drumming." Zebra grunted at Sunny, breaking the silence. The multicolored hair man only gave him a glare and continued to drum his fingers against the arm handle.

"I said stop it!" Zebra yelled.

"Why should I!" Sunny stood up.

"Because your freaking drumming is annoying!"

"Well deal with it!"

"You cocky asshole!" Zebra grabbed onto Sunny's collar making the man bristle.

"Guys, stop it," Coco said trying to calm them down.

"If you're so strong, then why didn't you hear it?!" Sunny yelled at Zebra ripping the man's arms off of him. "You could have stopped this from happening!"

"Like you're one to talk!" Zebra yelled back.

"Guys, stop." Coco said walking in between them, his hands spread out, trying to stop them from grabbing each other.

"Stay out of this Coco! You're not any better!" Sunny yelled pointing at the poison man, "In fact you make me sick!"

"Us yelling at each other isn't going to solve anything!" Coco retorted as he tried to control his volume.

"Stop trying to act like you're all innocent! You didn't do a damn thing to help her!" Zebra yelled shoving away Coco's hand.

"ENOUGH!" all of them turned to Toriko who hadn't moved from his spot.

 _Kimiko was lying still on the ground, Sunny was performing Hair Operation, he had a frustrated look as he tried to stop the bleeding. Coco sat by Kimiko's side, his blood covered hands were shaking. Zebra was angrily stomping on the corpse of the beast that they had all killed in an instant. Toriko held onto Kimiko's hand as he tried to provide any form of comfort that he could to the injured chef._

"Us yelling at each other isn't going to help her," Toriko said, "We're all to blame. We all know that she wouldn't want us fighting each other."

 _All he could do was squeeze her hand as Kimiko struggled to breathe. She looked at him with such a scared face._

"I'm such a shitty partner. I couldn't do anything for her." Toriko muttered as they all stood in the hallway in silence.

"I was trying to listen to her," Zebra said making everyone look at him, "To her heartbeat." none of them needed clarification of whose heartbeat.

"How is she doing?" Coco asked

"Her heartbeat is steady," was all Zebra said leaving them sit in silence. Hours of silence.

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

"You guys are the ones that brought Kimiko in?" A nurse asked as she walked up to them.

"Yes, is she okay?" Coco asked

"Don't worry, the surgery went well. Right now she's in a recovery room. Luckily none of her organs were severely damaged, we're just going to be monitoring her overnight just to make sure that nothing goes wrong." she informed them.

"Can we see her?" Sunny asked

"Sorry, visiting hours ended an hour ago, unless you're family you can't see her. You can come back tomorrow" the nurse informed them, "Just check in with the nurse at the front desk "

"Thank you very much," Coco said as the nurse left them. He turned to look at the others, "Shall we wait then?" they all sat down, not a word was spoken between them.

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

BEEP... BEEP….BEEP

The four men were all sitting down in the hospital room, all of them looking at the lone person lying down in the bed. The men looked worse for wear, looking as if they had gone into battle, their eyes were tired and they had yet to utter a word. The heart monitor was constantly beeping, a nasal breathing tube was placed on the patient's nose in order to help her breathe. A nurse was checking the morphine drip, she looked back at the four men that was sitting in her room.

"It's going to be awhile before she wakes up," the nurse said.

"We can wait," Toriko said his blue hair was messier than usual, all of the blue locks being disheveled as if he had stayed up all night.

"When she does wake up, press this button, and a nurse will come and help her," she pointed at a button that was at the side of the bed.

"We'll make sure to," Coco told her making the nurse nod and then leave. They all sat in relative silence for what seemed like hours before Zebra looked up making the others turned to them.

"Her breathing shifted," he said, everybody turned to Kimiko. They all walked over to her bed and waited as she moved her head slightly. After a couple of minutes they could see the fluttering of her eyelids.A little while later she opened her eyes, blinking a couple of times to try to see where she was. They all sat in silence as Kimiko tried to get her bearings, after a couple more minutes she recognized the four that were standing in front of her.

"Everyone," Kimiko said, her voice sounded cracked, most likely because she hadn't drunken water in awhile.

"Kimiko!" they all yelled as they got closer to her. Coco pressed on the button to call the nurse as Sunny and Toriko kept on asking her questions of how she felt.

"Were," she said making them looking at her, "you guys fighting?"

They all stood in silence as a nurse walked into the room.

"How're you feeling Kimiko?" the nurse asked.

"Sore," was all she said.

"That's understandable, don't worry, the morphine will help with the pain. Here's the button if you want a another dosage." she handed the chef the button, "You can drink some water, but no solid foods yet. We'll see if you can eat jello later though." she started to fill out some of the paperwork on her clipboard before turning to Kimiko, "You have some pretty loyal friends, they've been here, ever since they brought you in. Didn't even go home," the four men all blushed as they looked away from the chef. The nurse grabbed a pitcher of water and poured a glass of water and set it on the side. "Do you want me to help you drink or would any of you guys like to help her."

"I'll do it, thanks for your help," Sunny said as he grabbed the cup and helped Kimiko take a couple of sips of water before putting it back down. The nurse left, seeing that the chef was completely fine in their company.

"Kimiko-chan," Coco said getting the chef's attention, "Why did you ask if we were fighting?"

"Too quiet," Kimiko managed to say, "You guys always talk to each other, even if you yell."

"Kimiko," Toriko went and held her hand, she squeezed his hand in return.

"What happened?" she asked

"You were attacked," Sunny said.

"No, why were you fighting?" she asked making them pause for a second.

"You got hurt, and we couldn't stop it," Zebra said breaking the silence.

"But I'm alive, so everything's okay." she said

"No, it's not!" Toriko shouted surprising everyone, "You were losing so much blood. I-I didn't even know if you were going to be okay." He stopped his shaking as Kimiko raised her hand to cup his face.

"Toriko-san, it's okay. Everything's okay now," she said and then turned to everyone else, "You guys all waited for me to wake up?"

"Of course," Sunny said, "It would be disgusting if we hadn't."

"I ain't a cocky asshole," was all Zebra said making Kimiko smile at them.

"I'm feeling a little tired," Kimiko said as she felt that her eyelids were growing heavy, "I know I shouldn't really be asking this, since you've stayed here for so long. But will you be here when I wake up again?"

The four men all looked at her and gave her a bright smile.

"Always." they all said as Kimiko fell asleep.

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

 **Lunamugetsu: I've received a question asking if there are any restrictions to any requests. I'll just say that there isn't any restrictions on what you want to request. There isn't really a line for me to draw yet, so just go ahead with asking what you want, don't be shy. If one of you guys have a Mature request, I'll just change the rating of the story. If anybody wants Kimiko to be with a character that's not any of the Kings just ask away, and I'll see what I come up with.**


End file.
